fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Fablehaven (preserve)
Fablehaven is one of the preserves for magical creatures, and is the main focus of the Fablehaven series. Fablehaven's forests, groves, swamps and marshes is where the bulk of its wildlife are kept. The preserve's current caretakers are Stan Sorenson and Ruth Sorenson. Fablehaven is one of five secret preserves that holds a secret artifact, all five artifacts combined can open Zzyzx, the worlds largest demon prison. Also the preserve is divided to light, dark and neutral grounds on where the creatures can enter their given land. The preserve is protected by covenants, or agreements that are ratified by all orders of whimsical life forms who dwell there in order to create a measure of security for the mortal caretakers. This had to happen because mortal man became a dominant force in the world, and enchanted creatures needed a place to flee to. This lets people interact with the magical beings of Fablehaven in safety. The covenants are based o the law of harvest and the law of retribution. So if you don't bother the creatures, they won't bother you. But if you hurt them, they can hurt you back. ''Fablehaven'' Kendra and Seth were brought to Fablehaven by their parents because of the last will of their grandparents were that the family will go on a 17-day cruise to Scadinavia when they die. They were introduced to Fablehaven by the clues hidden in their attic room. They will later discover all the magical creatures that lurk there. Rise of the Evening Star Kendra and Seth return to Fablehaven after Vanessa takes them there from their home after their grandfather arranged for them to come to Fablehaven. Fablehaven is infiltrated by the Society of the Evening Star and subsequently, everyone is under control by Vanessa, who is actually a narcoblix. Seth, after surviving being swallowed by Olloch the Glutton, goes and removes the Revenant's nail and allows Warren to recover. Warren and Kendra then go to the Inverted Tower to retrieve the secret artifact, the Sands of Sanctity but not before fighting a minotaur and slaying a giant cat. The Sphinx later takes the Sands of Sanctity away with him. ''Grip of the Shadow Plague Kendra and the Knights of the Dawn goes after a secret artifact at the secret preserve Lost Mesa while Fablehaven is almost overthrown by a shadow plague that turns light creatures into dark creatures, the plague was started by the Society of the Evening Star. Kendra retrieves a magical stone from the Fairy Queen's Shrine and that allows them to stop the plague, sadly, Lena the naiad lost her life in the process. ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary Kendra is thought to be dead when she was kidnapped by the Society of the Evening Star. Her captor, Torina Barker is a lectoblix. Kendra manages to escape with the help of an extradimensional backpack and a stingbulb. When Kendra is back at Fablehaven, the Knights of the Dawn decides that they are going after the vault key at the dragon sanctuary Wyrmroost. Kendra, Seth, and the Knights of the Dawn barely manages to retrieve the key and get out alive. Keys to the Demon Prison Kendra and Seth has to stop the Zzyzx from opening. They flies to the secret preserve, Obsidan Waste, and retrieves the Translocator. They used the Translocator to try and rescue some of their friends at the secret preserve, Living Mirage. However, everything fails and all but Warren gets captured. Warren, Kendra, the unicorn Bracken, Seth, Vanessa, Newal, Doren, and Hugo all work together to prepare to make a last stand against the demons. Thanks to a smart plan designed by the wizards that founded Zzyzx, the Knights of the Dawn, with the help of fairies, phoenixes, astrids etc, manages to outsmart the demons and locks them up in a new prison. Creatures found in Fablehaven *Apparitions **Ephira *Astrids *Brownies *Centaurs **Bloodthorn **Broadhoof **Cloudwing **Edgerunner **Fleetfoot **Graymane **Quickstride **Skygazer **Stormbrow *Cyclopses *Demons **Bahumat **Graulas **Kurisock **Olloch the Glutton *Dryads **Rhea **Lizette *Dwarves *Fairies **Shiara *Fog Giants **Burlox *Goblins *Golems **Hugo *Hamadryads *Imps **Grickst **Hulro **Zirt *Jinns *Leprechauns **Cormac *Liches *Limberjacks **Mendigo *Milch Cows **Viola *Minotaurs *Naiads **Chiatra **Frindle **Hyree **Jayka **Narinda **Pina **Ulline **Zolie *Nipsies **Calvin *Octobears *Ogres **Mung *Phantoms *Pixies *Revenants *Satyrs **Newel **Doren **Verl **Rondus *Shades *Specters *Swamp Hag *Trolls **Cliff Trolls ***Nero **Hermit Trolls ***Bubda **Mountain Trolls ***Udnar *Wights *Whisper Hounds *Witches **Muriel Taggert *Wraiths **Whiner Locations Main House A large, victorian-esque house with gables and a turret. It is constructed out of dark wood and stone, and is old but in good repair. The windows are made of bubbly glass and birds nest hang under the eaves. Driveway The house is not visible until after a long stretch of this gravel driveway which angles of sight and into some trees. Signs along the driveway denote the place as private property and they say things like Private Property, No Trespassing, Beware of .12 Gauge, Trespassers Will Be Persecuted, and Certain Death Awaits. A low metal gate can be seen, which can be shut to prevent access. After rounding another bend, a tall, wrought-iron fence can be seen topped with fleurs-de-lis. The fence extends off into the trees as far as can be seen in both directions. Lawn Described as being big with lots of gables and a turret. Just before the house lies a wrought-iron gate. It is constructed out of dark wood and stone, and is in good condition, but looks old. In front of the house lies a flower garden, manicured hedges, and a fish pond. The door of the house has bulky hinges with a goblin shaped knocker that holds a ring in its mouth. Porch Windchimes hang along the whole length of the porch. Backyard A gorgeously manicured place. Paths of white stones wind through flower beds, hedgerows, vegetable gardens, fruit trees, and flowering plants, where they end at the pool. Suspened lattices held tangled grapevines. The pool in the backyard had a black bottom, and was decorated with rocks to give it the appearance of a pond. Next to the pool lies a small, waterless fountain with a frog on top and an empty birdbath. Beside the pool were a few recliners and a circular table with a big umbrella. Tree House It stood in the corner of the yard opposite to the barn. The back side of thick tree held up a light blue playhouse. Its position made it hard to be found from most of the yard. The paint was peeling a little, but the littlehouse had shingles on the roof and curtains in the window. Boards had been nailed into the tree to form a ladder. The rungs led up to a trapdoor, and when pushed open, reveals a big room. There was a little table with four chairs, and a jigsaw puzzle. Entry Room The entry hall of the house is covered in glossy wood. On top of a low table there is an arrangement of flowers in a white ceramic vase.On one side of the room there is a tall, brass coat rack standing next to a black bench with a high, curved back. On the wall of the room hangs a painting of a fox hunt. On a table lies a decorative chess set with intricate pieces. Living Room On the wood floor lies a huge, embroidered throw rug that covers almost the whole room. A wooden clock is hangng on the wall. It also has a fireplace. Study Room A huge desk cluttered with papers is the first thing noticed in this room. The massive head of a hairy boar with jutting tusks hung mounted on the wall. A collection of grotesque wooden masks rested on a shelf. Golfing trophies lined another. Plaques decorated the wood-paneled walls, along with a framed display of military medals and ribbons. There was a black-and-white picture of a much younger Grandpa Sorenson showing off an enormous marlin. On the desk, inside a crystal sphere with a flat bottom, was an eerie replica of a human skull no bigger than a thumb, which is probably that of a fairy's. In front of the desk are two high-backed leather armchairs, and behind contains another chair. A grandfather clock stands near a wall. Basement A dark room with stairs made of stone. At the bottom is a barren hallway ending at an iron door. Garage Parlor Family Room Bathroom Like a lot of the house, it got destroyed after Midsummer's Eve. Upstairs The hall is carpeted, and leads to the narrow wooden staircase which leads to the attic Attic Consists of two parts, the first half is the playroom, while it is unknown what lies in the other half. It has two windows, which faced the same side of the house. Playroom A white door leads to a cheerful playroom, which is not found in an ordinary attic. It is spacious, clean, bright, and long. There are two beds, shelves crowded with children's books, freestanding wardrobes, tidy dressers, a unicorn rocking horse, multiple toy chests, and a chicken cage. On the bottom of the unicorn was a keyhole. The third key Grandpa Sorenson had given Kendra opened the lock. A small hatch swung open, and many rose-shaped chocolates wrapped in gold foil and a tiny key fell out. One toy chest contained old-fashioned soldiers, dolls, puzzles, stuffed animals, and wooden blocks. There is an ornate Victorian dollhouse with expensive toys. Unlatching the clasps reveals a two story house with many rooms full of tiny furniture. A father, mother, son, daughter, and baby were in the house. Many details could be found such as quilts, blankets, sheets, and pillows were on the beds, the couches had removable cushions, the bathtub knob turned, and the closets had clothes inside them. The armorer in the dollhouse revealed a gold key and a rosebud-shaped chocolate when opened. In the corner of the room lies a piano. On the other side of the room canvases lean against a wall next to some shelves stocked with paint. There is also a calendar from 1953 on the wall. Near one of the beds there is a purple cord hanging against a wall. Near the bubbly glass window stood a telescope. On the opposite side of the windows, lies several rows of bookcases.The door to the stairs was built into that same wall, with a bulky, freestanding wardrobe being backed up against it. A jewelry box in the room was opened by Kendra when she used a key Stan Sorenson gave her. It contained fake diamond necklaces, pearl earrings, emerald pendants, sapphire rings, and ruby bracelets, and the final key she needed to open the Journal of Secrets. Other toys can be found there such as a triangular board with fifteen and fourteen pegs. The object was to jump pegs like checkers until you had only one left. The number of pegs you left stranded on the board determined your score. Leaving five or more pegs left and the directions considered you hopeless, leaving three was typical, two was good, and one was genius. The attic playroom is the safest place in the house. Extra protections are been placed on it so children can be safe. Other Half of The Attic~ Greenhouse You reach the greenhouse after following a faint trail through the woods. Half of the greenhouse had been covered with all sorts of pumpkins the night before Midsummer's Eve. Besides plants, the glass structure contained a generator to power the lights and climate control. Barn Just behind the house. It is five stories tall, and has a weather vane. Eastern Hayfield Another part of the preserve. The Forest The entrance holds dense undergrowth and contains gnarled trees that have thorny leaves and black bark, with moss and lichen growing on their trunks. Some of the trees have ivy twisting around their bases. A crooked path at the entrance heads northeast, which then it forks, with one end going northwest, and the other going east. If the east path is took, the space between the trees increases, and the shrubs grow closer to the ground, along with the forest becoming lighter. Farther into the path on one side reveals an ivy shack hidden among the trees. A different part contains a tall barrier of unkempt bushes, which can be gone through at certain parts. It leads to the pond. The forest is actually huge, and extends for miles in many different ways, leading to different areas of the preserve. Other places in the forest besides the pond include Muriel's shack, the satyr's home Ivy Shack The dense undergrowth around the shack is very thick, and went up to Seth's shins. Going closer to the shack reveals that it was constructed around a large tree stump. Inside the shack lives Muriel the Witch. Pond A pristine pond, a couple of hundred yards across, with a small, verdant island at the center. A shrine to the Fairy Queen is situated on the island. Elaborate gazebos, interconnected by a whitewashed boardwalk, surround the pond. Flowering vines wound along the lattice work of the impressive promenade and had beautiful espaliers covered with delicious fruit such as nectarines. Elegant swans glided on the water. Butterflies and hummingbirds wove and darted among the blossoms. On the far side of the pond, peacocks strutted and preened. The lawn was lunch and neatly mowed. The gazebos on there were white and had smooth wood railing. Although unshielded from the elements, all the woodwork appeared to be in flawless condition: no peeling paint, no cracks, no splinters. The gazebo was furnished with white wicker love seats and chairs. In some places the ubiquitous vines had been woven into living wreaths and other fanciful patterns. Parrots, monkeys, and goats can also be found there. Each of the twelve pavilions there were unique. One had a small white quay projecting into the pond. The little pier was connected to floating shed that is actually a boathouse. The medium sized boathouse was locked on the outside. The Old Manor The Four Hills Grunhold The Grove The Inverted Tower Kurisock's Realm Graulas' Cave The Forgotten Chapel Category:Preserves Category:Artifact preserves Category:Secret preserves Category:Magic